Not At All
by mightjustbe
Summary: CBPC February entry. Brennan drinks in excess, and Booth is there too. *Just read and review, please and thank you!*


Here's my entry! Hope you like it, because I had so much fun thinking of how to put a nude scene into a BB fic without any M rating : )

* * *

She had never felt so alive! She felt free, and happy, and wild. She felt like she was flying, but she knew she wasn't. It wasn't possible... 

"You okay over there?"

She laughs at his concern, at the way his deep voice takes on that soft tone of concern. She can't find her voice through the laughter and the haze of liquor. She rolls her head from side to side, amused by the sensation of cold touching each cheek alternately as she presses the side of her face to the hardwood floor. She can hear her overly sprayed curls crunch with every turn of her head, and it makes her laugh more.

"Bones... you're scaring me..."

She stops shaking her head and stops laughing like she's crazy, opting to just lie there, her hands splayed comfortably over her midsection with her long fingers threaded together. She can feel him watching her still, like he had been this whole times. Since he'd helped her into his apartment and she'd decided sitting on the couch was no longer acceptable for her--too soft, too squishy. She grins at the ceiling, "What!" She exclaims, hoping it will make him stop staring at her.

"Hmm?"

She lets her head roll one last time, and it falls heavily in his direction. She stares at him with the same drunken smile she just gave to the ceiling plastered on her flushed face, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've just never seen you so utterly, completely obliterated before, that's all."

"I'm not obligated, Booth! I'm fine."

He rolls his eyes, "I think it's time for you to go to bed..."

She lets the grin fall from her face, "But, we're at your apter... apmen..." She raises an eyebrow and takes a deep breath, "But we're at your place... I can't sleep here!"

"You can, because it's very late, and you're really wasted." He stands above her and extends his hand. She reluctantly accepts it, letting him pull her up and hold her closely against him as they begin to walk down the hall.

She stops suddenly, pulling herself from his side slightly and glaring at him, "I'm not sleeping with you, Booth!!"

"Excuse me?" His jaw drops and he moves to the other side of the hall-- too quickly, he realizes, as she starts to fall. He reaches out to steady her as she continues.

"You're leading me to your bedroom!"

"Oh, relax. I'm sleeping on the couch--my bedroom is closer to the bathroom in case you need to use it in the middle of the night. I'm only walking you there because I was afraid you wouldn't make it by yourself--and I think you just proved that you couldn't."

"Well. I suppose that's okay." She leans back into him and lets him guide her. He sits her on his king sized bed and strolls to his dresser, pulling out a tee for her and a pair of sweats for himself.

"Here's something for you to sleep in... I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

He tosses her the tee and leaves. She stares at the thin material for a while, holding it tightly in her hands and feeling the softness against her skin before tearing off her own clothes and slipping into the black shirt that was far too large for her. She yawns and stretches out onto his bed, ready to welcome sleep, when she realizes her bladder is very much awake and ready to go. She throws her feet over the edge, wincing at the cold floor beneath them as she rushes into the hall. The walls wave before her eyes, and she slows down, trying not to knock into anything and wake her partner. She twists the door knob and pushes the door open, so happy to be at the sought-after destination that she grins.

"JESUS!" Her eyes focus, actually look into the bathroom, and that's when she notices her mistake. He is already occupying the room, his sweats around his ankles. He tries to modestly turn, to shield himself and his nakedness from her view, but it only provides her with a different angle, another view. She can't tear her eyes away from his defined body: his sculpted stomach, his toned thighs, his hands wrapped around his...

"Do you mind?" Her eyes drift slowly, wanting to linger at his hands, but she finally looks back into his eyes. She notices the deep blush across his face and realizes her blatant observation of his body made him uncomfortable. Or perhaps it was the lingering part of the blatant observation that disturbed him.

She grins. "Not at all..." She answers before turning around and shutting the door behind her.

She wakes in the morning with a splitting headache and a mouth that tastes like a petting zoo on a sweltering afternoon. She groans and sits up, her hand on her head as she stands and stumbles to the bathroom. She turns on the shower and tosses his tee onto the counter. As she is reaching into the cabinet for a towel, she hears the door open. "Booth!" She exclaims, dropping the towel in shock.

He stares at her, smiling as he drinks her in. Her eyes go wide as she quickly bends and picks up the towel, using it to guard her body. "What... Do you mind!?"

He laughs, shaking his head, "Not at all, Bones. Not at all..." He turns and calls over his shoulder as he's shutting the door, "And now we're even."


End file.
